This invention relates generally to the field of particle separators and more specifically to a portable gravity fed material separator.
Material particle separating devices have been in use for hundreds of years. For example, in the panning for gold, the gold particles are separated from sand and small rocks by passing the gold and unwanted materials such as sand and small rocks over a perforated sheet or screen allowing sand and small rocks to pass through the perforations, but leaving the larger gold particles on top of the perforated plate.
Conventional material separating devices, such as vibrating inclined screen systems, are typically very large, immobile, consume significant energy to operate and are inefficient. These devices are too large and expensive for many common household uses for which material separation and de-dusting would be useful. Similarly, there are industrial settings necessarily located where large vibrating inclined screen systems are impracticable and where the ability to separate materials according to particle size would be useful. Vibrating inclined screen systems or rotary screens are too unwieldy or require too much energy for many settings in which de-dusting through particle size separation is desired.
Dust from some materials may be carcinogenic and reduction of fines and fugitive dust in machinery and industrial settings can address health concerns, increase efficiency and reduce clinkers. The present invention may be useful for reducing and eliminating fines and dust in a variety of equipment and industrial uses including but not limited to bentonite clay placement, the gravel industry, food-handling systems and wood pellet de-dusting. Use of the present invention may be beneficial for health reasons related to removal of particulate matter.
Numerous particle separating devices have been developed for various industries. Many of these require an external power source for facilitating the operation of a vibrating member or of other pushing or material moving assemblies.
Additionally, many material particle separators are formed in an open design where the contents that are being separated can be exposed to outside influences such as dust and debris.
In addition, many existing particle separators take up a large amount of space to do their work. Finally, many existing particle separators are complicated and expensive to manufacture and maintain.